


Ice and Pastels

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Ice and Chitin [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, I STILL can't write slow burn, Light Angst, Listen I just really wanted to write Cooler getting the affection and love he needs, Oral Sex, Original Brench-seijin Character, Sibling Rivalry, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, so there will not be much of a plot, so this will go kinda fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: “I reward those who are loyal. And nothing shows loyalty more then taking a hit for your superior.” he put a hand on her shoulders, her eyes darting to his, and her pale face got slightly pink.“Continue to impress me and you will reap the benefits.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the fic may seem.. choppy. i lost a lot of progress due to hard drive failure and I had to try to fill in the gaps a second time.
> 
> And yes... My OC's name is a pun for ketchup.

“My lord Cooler, the new elite combatants you’re brother sent are here.” Salza bowed his head, saluting a moment before relaxing, “It seems he was generous this time. They have decent power levels this time around.”

“Father is probably trying to placate me because of my new form.” he stood, walking over to the windows, looking down at them.

Typical fair it seemed. he activated his scouter, reading their power levels. Indeed. Some of them were into the five digits. His father was most certainly trying to keep him from killing Frieza.

“Hmph. About time father did something that didn’t benefit such a child.”

“Haha. There's a few women among this bunch. Don’t see many with power levels like that.” Dore said, rubbing his chin, he elbowed Salza, “Look one of em is even like you.”

Cooler ignored them as they devolved into more relaxed chatter, looking the recruits over carefully. Indeed, unusual to see women of any of the subservient races in the force. Almost all of the soldiers were men, for some reason or another. It just seemed like the men were stronger usually, save for the sayains. Both the men and women of their race had been powerful and equally barbaric.

Emphasis on the ‘had’.

There were three. A Brench-seijin like Zalsa, and two of Zarbon’s race. The Brench-seijin was the most powerful of the three. Power level of ninety thousand. It was very generous of Frieza to send her to him.

Well. generous of Father, he supposed.

“Get them ready. We have a planet to collect.” Cooler finally said, cutting through the banter.

“Yes, Lord Cooler” Salza nodded, getting up and going down to get them to their stations.

Cooler summoned the strongest one to him. The Brench-seijin. She arrived quickly, bowing to him, a smile on her face.

“You are ‘agreeable’.” Cooler said, looking at the report of woman his father had compiled. Cheppu was her name. Red hair that grew past her shoulders and was draped over them, skin a medium pastel green, and red eyes.

“I ‘go well with everything’. King Cold was impressed by my adaptability and my level headedness.” Cheppu said, the picture of absolute calm.

So she wasn't one to crack when his brother went into one of his moods or threatened harm. A good trait. If his brother could not make her crack from stress, then she would be excellent for high levels of combat or command.

His father also made a note that she was very loyal to the force, much like Ginyu himself. Even better.

“We will see how you fair taking this planet for me. You will do it solo, considering your power level. If you do well, you will be elevated to a commander.”

Cheppu bowed, fist on her chest. “I will not fail you, Lord Cooler.”

He doubted she would. With her power level, it would be a cake walk. He waved to Salza, “Bring the ship down into the lower atmosphere. I wish to observe her.”

Salza nodded, getting the ship into position. He held his chin as he watched. She was clinical in her attacks. No nonsense. She didn't seem to mock, or terrify. She just did. Those who attacked were disposed of, those who didn't fight back were passed over.

“She ain’t even killing them.” Dore said, sounding disappointed, “What's the fun if you don't terrorize them? Total softy.”

“Efficiency is not softness.” Cooler side eyed Dore, scowling, “I did not order her to kill them all. Bonus, she doesn't waste her time boasting and mocking them. You would learn a thing or two from her.”

Neiz laughed, and Dore fell silent, scowling the rest of the invasion.

Cheppu contacted him via her scouter a few hours later. “Lord Cooler. The government has agreed to a full surrender.”

“Good. I will be down at these coordinates. Bring the leaders here so they me hear my terms.”

“Yes, sir.”

Salza had the ship land, Cooler stepping out of the ship, casting his gaze over the 50 or so leaders. “You had the whole government brought here I see.”

Cheppu looked winded and mildly singed but otherwise unfazed. She nodded, smiling still.

Cooler looked to the crowd. “Greetings. Your planet now belongs to me.” Cooler addressed the aliens, “Join the Frieza force, and you will continue to exist in servitude.”

They all grimly looked to the ground. Before one of them could speak, someone from behind yelled.

Cooler turned. Ah, that was not new. One of them was hoping for a cheap shot. The alien had a blaster pointed at him. How utterly pointless. Blaster fire did nothing to him, nor anyone in his family.

Cheppu moved, a blur of red. She was soon in front of the alien’s line of fire, and in the second it took for her to move, the alien fired. She took the blast to her torso with a mildly pained grunt

Cooler turned fully, lifting his hand. “A noble attempt. But even if my subordinate had not taken the shot, it would of done nothing.

He fired. The blast whizzing past Cheppu’s head, killing the would be assassin. Cheppu did not flinch from the close proximity of his blast. She was indeed hard to crack.

Cooler turned back to the crowd. Almost instantly they spoke up.

“He acted on his own!”

“We had no part in this! We will join the Frieza force!”

Cooler lifted his hand. “How many inhabitants are left in all, Cheppu?”

“Two million, sir.” Cheppu said, holding her stomach.

Out of six billion… Enough to subjugate, but not so many that the race would die out. Good. “Hmm. A good number.” He powered up a blast, “Don’t worry. Your race will survive to serve my family. I can’t say the same for you all, however.”

He fired, smirking as they all disintegrated. He turned back to the ship. “Lets go, I will send some people here to set up the new base.”

“Yes my Lord Cooler.” Cheppu followed him on, still holding her stomach, the area where she was hit smoldering. 

“Go to the medical bay. They will put you in a healing tank. After you are recovered, we will discuss your place in my forces.”

Cheppu opened her mouth, but bowed instead of saying anything. She hurried to the medical bay. She probably would not even need to go into the tank.

He returned to the bridge, sitting down. Salza turned to him. “She jumped in the way without a second thought. Not often one does that for you or your family, Lord Cooler.”

“We’ve all taken a hit for Lord Cooler.” Neiz chimed in from his chair, “Does this mean she will be joining us?”

“That depends. With a power level of ninety-thousand she is weaker than all of you. But even that kind of power is rare. My brother has men weaker than that serving him as commanders so its not out of place.”

“How high is the pretty boy again? I forget.” Dore mused to himself out loud.

“What matters is that she took a hit for him. Cooler values that. That is why we are here.” Salza enforced, “I say she joins us.”

“I will take your vote into consideration, Salza, but ultimately it is solely my decision.” Cooler cut in. Salza lowered his head in respect and did not press further.

She had skill. And her level headed demeanor was something his team lacked at the moment. All of them were overconfident, Dore especially. 

And adding her to his team would, to a lesser benefit, get father off his back and possibly annoy Frieza. He put his hand on the communication console, pinging the medical bay. “Tangelo, how is the woman who came to you?”

The medical officer answered quickly. “She has some burns and some mild bruising but her armor protected her from anything serious. she should be back on her feet in an hour.”

“Good. I will be coming to see her. Hurry up and get her presentable for me.”

“Erm, yes. Yes of course, Lord Cooler.” 

Cooler cut off communications, standing and making his way to the medical bay. When he entered, Cheppu was seated on one of the beds, Tangelo scanning her.

“How are you?”

She blinked, brows raised slightly. Ah, that got something out of her. He doubted she expected him to care enough to ask.

“I am fine.” She said, almost carefully, “I will be ready for whatever you need me to do when the healing patch finishes.”

“I will need you on the bridge. You will be joining my armored squadron.” Cooler smirked as her brows went up more, her lips parting in surprise.

“Y-yes. Of course. It's an honor.” She bowed her head, “I will not fail you.”

“I reward those who are loyal. And nothing shows loyalty more then taking a hit for your superior.” he put a hand on her shoulders, her eyes darting to his, and her pale face got slightly pink.

“Continue to impress me and you will reap the benefits.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cheppu sat at the table in the mess hall, taking a bite of her freeze dried ration. It was new, serving so close to one of the leaders of the Frieza force. Nervousness bubbled in her belly. So much to live up to now.

She wondered how well she would meld with the others. She of course would be pleasant to all of them, but it really was easier if they accepted her quickly into their fold.

She looked up as Salza joined her, sitting up straight out of habit. he had not but a few hours before been a higher rank than her.

“I have been informed you have joined us. Welcome to the squadron.” Salza held his hand out to her, and she took it, smiling at him.

“I look forward to fighting with all of you.”

Salza looked pleased with her response. “You are a polite one. When I welcomed Dore he called me a... Well let's say it does not need repeating.” He gave her hand a tight squeeze.

“The others may take a while to warm up to you, but anyone who takes a blow for lord Cooler has my respect.” he let her hand go, going to his own rations, “Where did you do your training? Planet Brench?”

Cheppu was relieved at least one of them so far would be easy to get along with. She could handle hostility, but it was exhausting still. “No. I’ve trained on several planets. Planet Frieza 219...”

“That planet has crippling gravity. Even higher than Brench.” Salza rested his elbow on the table, very relaxed. 

Cheppu allowed herself to relax as well. “Yes. I was put on the most hostile of the force’s planets for my training.”

“What platoon?”

“None. I was part of the elite training program started by Lord Glazier.”

Salza raised his brows. Then he head heard of the program. Not everyone did. “So you have been training since you were young.”

“I was three when I was taken from my parents.” Cheppu, took a sip of water, “I suppose you would call me a child soldier.”

She had been trained to be malleable, level headed, loyal, and powerful. It no longer existed, the output of soldiers being to slow for Frieza’s liking, but in the time it had run, it had produced high level soldiers for the force.

She set her ration down. “I expect things will be different then my previous station... Lord Cooler... He seems to value us more.”

“His armored squadron he values more. And the loyal ones.” Salza went serious, “He may forgive more then his brother, but make no mistake, if you take advantage of his hospitality, you will be as dead as anyone who ticks off lord Frieza.”

She nodded, sparing a smile. “I will be sure to not do such a thing.”

She blinked as on her other side someone slammed a hand down. She turned, looking up at Dore, who was staring intently at her. 

“So you think you are good huh?” He growled, smirking.

“Dore, she is a comrade now. You don’t have to bully her like she is weaker then you.” Salza scolded.

“She is weaker then me!” Dore snapped.

Cheppu kept up her smile, though inside she was scolding herself for annoying him. She didn’t know how, but she did clearly. “There is always someone who is better then me. So I see no point in bragging about how good I am.”

“Ignore him, he is just mad that Cooler scolded him for calling you soft.” Salza said, frowning.

“She is soft. She didn’t even enjoy what she was doing it looked like. What soldier doesn’t like killing?”

“Well, I don’t dislike it. But I don’t enjoy it.” Cheppu said, drinking her water ration.

Dore looked at her like she had sprouted two heads. “Wait... So you just don’t care about it?”

Cheppu smiled at him and nodded. Now he got it. “Exactly. I was told to take the planet. So I did. Anyone who tried to stop me and I deemed a threat, I took out. Everyone else is just there.”

Dore still looked confused, holding his chin as he thought it over. “So is all killing like that, or is there some killing you actually don’t like?”

“I would rather not kill a comrade if that is what you mean.” Cheppu found is confusion mildly endearing. He didn’t quite get it yet, “It was part of my training. I just kill who I am supposed to, or am told to. That's it. I feel nothing for it, other then the satisfaction of a job well done.”

Now both Salza and Dore were looking at her weirdly.

“You talk like fighting is just paper work.” Salza finally said.

“Its my job. So it kind of is in a way.”

Salza nodded. “Efficient indeed. So that's why Cooler wanted you. No bravado. No wasting time. You just do it.”

“You are a loon.” Dore said, scowling a moment, before smirking, “But a cute one so I guess that's fine. Just don’t get in my way and we will get a long just fine.”

“Keep it in your pants.” Neiz called from another table.

“Shut up you are just mad you are not as handsome as I am!”

Cheppu watched Dore and Neiz fight, and she had a feeling she would meld into the group just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they say 'show it, don't tell it" but man... i don't feel like writing fight scenes this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Cooler found his newest member interesting. She was nothing like any of the other high ranking officers. Perhaps she had similarities to Ginyu, with her loyalty, amicable behavior and eagerness to work well with her new team.

But even Ginyu was arrogant. Cheppu thought nothing of herself. Not that she put herself down. But she didn’t boast of power. She didn’t boast of speed. Just simple affirmations. Yes, she was fast. Yes, she was strong. But there was always going to be someone faster and stronger than her, so why boast?

Her words exactly.

It was honestly a breath of fresh air to have someone who didn't constantly try to have ‘pissing contests’ with others. Her mask of pleasantness though got annoying at times. She just smiled in that content way no matter what was said.

She was wearing a mask. So he took to trying to make her express things and break it. Compassion and affection seemed to do it the most. he had never been one to physically praise his men, but with Cheppu he spared head pats. He also touched her when making her do things. A push on her back usually to get her moving where he wanted.

The others noticed. And Dore joked about it. He allowed such things, unlike his brother. 

“When are you going to pat my head, Lord Cooler?” he asked, laughing.

“You are not as cute as she is.” Cooler said without thinking, “She’s like a kitten with those big eyes and hidden claws. And you know how it is with cats.”

He took sick satisfaction at her green face getting a slight flush.

Cooler turned back to his work, waving his men to leave him be.

Almost as soon as he was getting somewhere he got a call. He would have ignored it, if it hadn’t had been his father. Cooler steeled himself a moment before answering.

“Hello father, what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?”

King Cold smiled at him. No smiles in their family were truly warm. But it was as close as ‘fatherly warmth’ Cooler would get from him. “Well, I called to tell you it's been a year and a half since we all got together. I think it's time for another family gathering on my planet.”

Cooler rubbed his temples. Of course. Father loved to keep them all together like a family. Whether he was fooling himself, or genuine, Cooler didn’t really know. “I have planets to take, father.”

“Oh you can make time for your family can’t you? Frieza is coming.” Cold insisted, sipping a bit of wine, “You can show me you’re new form.”

Cooler held his chin in thought. This would be the perfect time to show off his new power, wouldn't it? Frieza would be jealous, his father impressed. He let out a long sigh, feigning annoyance. “Alright. I take it I should leave immediately?”

“If you want.” He paused, seeming to remember something. “How are the new soldiers I sent you? Are they doing well? I would hate for them to let my eldest down.”

“One of them is in my squadron now... One of the women. The Brench-seijin.”

His father looked pleased. “I had a feeling that one would get up in the ranks fast. She was among the last trainees to graduate from your grandfather’s program. I thought she would be a good match for your team.”

Ah, his father had expected her to reach that rank then? “And not Frieza, or even Ginyu?”

“Ginyu is... He likes to keep the force to five. Anymore and it throws off the poses, or so he says. Frieza would of killed the poor thing in a week. She would of annoyed him.”

“So her coming to me was more of you not having anywhere to send her?”

“Now now, don’t do that, Cooler. I sent her to you as a thoughtful gift. I knew she would serve you very well.” Cold sighed, then smiled again, “I will see you soon then.” He ended the call and Cooler leaned back in his chair.

He summoned everyone back, relaying the news. “It appears that father has deemed it time for the family to join together.”

His squadron, save for Cheppu let out annoyed sounds.

“Yes. My sentiments exactly.” Cooler stood up, clenching his fists, “But what father wants, he gets. Usually anyway. Just stay out of my brother’s way and nothing will go wrong.”

He flexed his muscles, jaw set. “Set course, Salza. I will dress up for the occasion.”

Cooler yelled, energy crackling around him. He grew taller, his chest expanding. His bio suit morphed. After a long twenty seconds of transformation, it ended. Cooler was delighted to be back into his fourth transformation. He returned to his seat, savoring the feeling.

They arrived shortly, Cooler stepping off the ship, his men trailing behind him. His father stood on the platform, waiting for him. “Father, good to see you, Frieza isn’t here yet? Usually he is here first.”

“I convinced him to bring Kuriza along. He had to take a detour to do so.” King Cold towered over them, rubbing his chin. “Is that your new form? My my, how very impressive.”

Cooler smirked, rather enjoying the praise his father was giving him. “Isn’t it though? I was holding off using it in battle until after I showed it to you and Frieza.”

“Oh do play nice, it's not often we all come together planetside these days.” Cold stepped aside, motioning for Cooler to follow him.

Cooler looked behind him, nodding to Salza, Dore, Neiz, and Cheppu to follow him. They entered the large mansion. Cooler stopped to look at the large and rather tacky painting of his mother. “You still insist on this hanging in foyer?”

“Oh you know me. I always love to show off your mother’s beauty.” Cold admired the painting.

Cooler had taken after his mother as his father loved to say. He was soft like her, though when his mother was called soft it was a complement, him an insult. After all, his mother never had to worry about leading the Force. He did. 

Well, he didn’t need to worry about it anymore.

The painting showed her having the same look in her eyes Cold did. A calm sophistication, with the addition of elegance on her sharp face. The painting did well to capture her power. But it was just... so large and tacky.

“A bust would capture her appearance better, or a life size statue.”

“I keep a bust in the garden.” Cold continued on, motioning to a lounge for them to relax in, “I will keep waiting for your brother. If you need anything the servants will get you it.”

Cooler sat, motioning to a servant. “Some smoked fish, bread, and cheese for me and my men.”

The servant bowed. “Anything to drink, my lord?”

“Let's save the drinking for dinner. Water is fine.” Cooler turned his focus to Cheppu. “My father is not one to be worried about. He does not usually kill anyone out of annoyance. My brother though, do not speak to him unless he addresses you.”

The servant returned, Cooler taking some of the food and eating. “My Nephew... A bit of a brat but harmless. He’s a very young child. The most you can expect is a tantrum and singed hair.”

“He packs more of a punch then you would think.” Neiz grumbled, rubbing the side of his face, the memory of where Kuriza tossed a blast at him probably giving him phantom pains.

“What about your mother?” Cheppu asked carefully, “Is she not here?”

“Our mother, Gelid, is dead. Died shortly before my father retired.” 

“How could someone as powerful as your mother die, sir?” Cheppu asked.

“Supernova.” a voice said from the doorway. 

Cooler looked to his brother, who had just arrived. Frieza paused a moment to look Cooler over, his face scrunching up a moment, before continuing.

“The race she was planning on overthrowing used a super weapon on their sun, and ultimately destroyed themselves and her. Pointless honestly. If father and her had been there maybe such an action would of worked, but instead they wasted their lives and planet.”

Frieza shrugged. “And to be honest, it probably would not of worked on father.” he looked behind himself, frowning with mild annoyance. “Come along Kuriza. No time for shyness. It’s just your uncle and the help.”

Kuriza poked his head from behind the door, eyes narrowed. He looked more like Frieza every day. He looked up as Cold stepped up behind him, the tiny child utterly minuscule in comparison.

“Do you want to sit on Grandpa’s knee like last time?” Cold asked, stepping over him to take his seat.

Cooler chuckled, leaning forward. “Or would you like to sit with your uncle?”

Kuriza’s little eyes widened, jumping out from behind the doorway. “Uncle Cooler! Is that it? Is that the new one?!” he had a look of awe on his face, eyes practically sparkling.

Cooler side eyed Frieza, smirking as his brother got visibly huffy. “Yes it is. Impressive isn’t it?”

“And he had to train for it.” Frieza said, sitting down, “I however never had to train to reach my level of power.”

Kuriza, much to Cooler’s humor, was oblivious at his father’s attempt to insult his uncle. “I’m going to be stronger than both of you. I can already transform and my power level increased by two thousand since the last time you saw me!”

“Oh how splendid. Maybe you can show us after the hors d’oeuvres.” Cold rested his face in his hand, waving to the servant, “I want some wine. And bring some cakes for my grandson.”

Kuriza ran in place, excited, before flying up to Cold’s knee, perching himself on it. He finally took notice of Cooler’s men. He pointed to Cheppu. “Uncle, who is she?”

Cooler rested his hand on Cheppu’s back, pushing her closer to him. “This is Cheppu, she is my newest addition to my Armored Squadron.”

Cooler saw his father get a look. Like he saw something in Cheppu that was amusing. His eyes narrowed and he smiled almost coyly. 

Kuriza on the other hand narrowed his eyes with a frown, leaning forward like he was scrutinizing her.

Cheppu bowed to him, smile pleasant. “Prince Kuriza. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Kuriza’s demeanor switched to pleased. He stood up on Cold’s knee, pointing at her. “You, you will play with me.” he flew up to her, landing by her side and grabbing her wrist. “Lets go.”

“I did not give you permission to leave, Kuriza.” Frieza scolded, “Ask your uncle and I first. She is his soldier.”

Cooler nodded. “If my dear nephew wants to play with Cheppu, I have no objections. The rest of them will join you both to guard and protect you, if you want.”

Kuriza grinned, running up to his father and clenching his fists in front of him eagerly. “Father, can I go play?”

Frieza sighed like he was being put upon. “Oh, very well. But don’t make too much of a mess of them.”

Cooler watched his nephew drag Cheppu off, Salza and the others following behind them. He took a bite of his food, leaning back and relaxing.

Frieza broke the short silence, his younger brother looking at him with a curious expression. “Tell me, Cooler, what is the power level of that form? Can you hold it long?”

“I can hold it for a while. I'm still training myself but I can go a whole day keeping it up. As for power... four hundred and seventy million.”

Frieza’s eyes widened. “Four hundred and... My my. How very impressive.”

“Imagine how strong you could get if you trained too.” Cold sipped his wine as it was finally brought to him, the cakes for Kuriza set aside for when he returned.

“Daddy, I have no desire to train. No one who would want to defeat me can.” Frieza took some cheese, “The ones you told me about... Beerus and Majin Buu? They have no interest in me as long as i stay away from them like you told me too.”

“I could defeat you now.” Cooler said it nonchalantly, and Cold frowned deeply.

“There will be no talk of fratricide in this household.” he said darkly, “You both will behave and be civil as long as I draw breath.”

“I never mentioned killing.” Cooler said, though the thought had crossed his mind many times, “Just defeating.”

“Oh please Cooler. I’ve beaten you so many times. I doubt that will change even with that new form” Frieza laughed, shrugging as he took a bite of some cheese

“The only way to see is if we fight.” Cooler said, not fooled by Frieza’s display of disinterest. “But If father says not to, I will not. Now, father, what have you been up too?”


	4. Chapter 4

“We will play dodge ball.” Kuriza demanded. Cheppu smiled at him, all to aware that the others were grimacing at the mention of the game. It probably was not dodge ball as they knew it.

“Alright, that sounds fun.” She clasped her hands, smiling at him a bit more affectionately and playfully then she would have his family. He was a child. So she would adjust accordingly.

“The rules are simple. You have to avoid being hit by me. You also can not fly away and must remain close to my proximity. The one left is the winner.” Kuriza pointed at Dore and Neiz. “You two will play too. Salza will watch.”

Dore groaned. “He always watches. I want to watch.”

“He watches better than you do.” Kuriza said matter-of-factly, his child logic beyond any of them. He lifted his hand, smiling as he formed an energy ball. “Okay, get ready.”

“Shouldn’t you transform and power down?” Neiz asked, his head getting low on his shoulders.

“Grandpa Cold said after hors d’oeuvres.” He kept smiling. It was not sinister, but playful and excited.

Cheppu activated her scouter, grimacing internally at the child’s power level. Ten thousand. Lower than theirs but high enough that it would smart. She poised herself, ready to take flight. Clearly this version of ‘dodge ball’ meant that they had to dodge his attacks. 

“Go!” Kuriza tossed a blast, Neiz shrieking as he jumped in the air to avoid it. Cheppu lifted off too, dodging as he tossed one at her.

This was probably why Salza could not play. he was faster then Neiz or Dore because he was from Brench. Cheppu was fast too due to intense training. But Kuriza didn’t know that.

Cheppu would play fair though, and keep her speed down.

Kuriza started slow in his tossing, but soon he was throwing blasts rapidly. Cheppu reasoned this must of been some kind of training for him that Lord Frieza had cooked up.

“You are out, Dore!” Kuriza laughed playfully, Dore trying to put his smoldering hair out, “Good try! You lasted longer this time!”

“It was just my hair! I can keep playing!” Dore insisted angrily.

“This is your chance to stop playing yet you insist on still playing?!” Neiz asked exasperated, dodging a blast.

“I’m always out first and I’m sick of it!” Dore yelled back.

“I said you are out, Dore!” Kuriza yelled, angry now. He tossed another blast at him, bigger than the others. Dore dodged, quickly joining Salza on the ground with a grumble.

“Well, maybe if you cut your hair...” Salza suggested, rubbing his ear as Dore yelled out a loud ‘NO’.

“Two more left!” Kuriza said, firing even faster, now able to focus a hand on Cheppu and Neiz each, making it even harder to dodge.

Cheppu increased her speed a little to keep up, playful smile still on her face. It was a fun game, despite the obvious pain she would be in if she was hit. And it was good training for the prince, she she might as well enjoy it.

Neiz did not enjoy it, clearly. His teeth were bared as he kept dodging. Cheppu could just imagine him internally begging for Frieza to send someone out to bring them all back in for dinner.

“Let's make the ‘balls’ bigger!” Kuriza laughed, still with the innocence of a child. The blasts got bigger, tossing a flurry at Neiz, who was now using his full speed to avoid them.

This seemed to frustrate Kuriza, who started focussing on him, trying to hit him and get him out of the game. “Stop flying so fast!” Kuriza pouted, trying to aim to where Neiz was going to be, but he was not fast enough yet.

“I’m supposed to dodge! You want me to just stop and get hit?!” Neiz yelled at him.

“Don’t yell at me! I will tell father if you don’t go slower!” Kuriza yelled back, stopping his game to stomp his feet.

Cheppu could tell he was going to have a tantrum. She stepped down, going up to him. “Hey, if you are frustrated lets play another game. We don’t need to keep playing if you don’t like it anymore.” She crouched down in front of him, smiling sweetly.

Kuriza rubbed his cheek with the back of his fist, face scrunched in a frown. After a few moments he nodded. “Okay.”

“Alright. How about we play...” She thought a moment, not really sure what to do. She had never really ‘played’ before. She had never had time for it. “Well, what other games are there?”

“How about hide and seek?” Salza suggested, “We just take off our scouters and stay in the area. Simple enough.”

“And no threat to our health.” Neiz added in.

Hide and seek. She didn't know what that was, but could assume by the name. “That sounds good. How about it?”

Kuriza kept frowning, but nodded. “You are it.” He pointed at her, “Do you know how to be it?”

Cheppu shook her head, Kuriza seeming to be surprised by this.

“It's really simple. You cover your eyes and count to 10. As you do that, we all hide. You have to find us one by one on foot.”

Cheppu took off her scouter, the others doing the same and putting them in their supply pouches. She covered her eyes, and began counting. “One, two, three..”

She heard the others zoom away. “Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” She lowered her hands, looking around, and heading off after picking a direction.

Dore, again, was first to lose. He didn't seem to be good at games. He cursed to himself as he followed behind her.

“I'm just no good at this playing thing. I'm a warrior, not a baby sitter.” he cracked his knuckles, frowning.

“I like playing.” Cheppu said, smiling as she looked behind some shrubbery, “I didn’t get to do it as a child so to do it now is fun.”

“Right... Forgot you were trained pretty early.” Dore looked behind a low wall, frowning when he found nothing, “It be more fun for me if it wasn’t with such a spoiled brat. Threatening to rat Neiz out to Lord Frieza just for flying to fast? And the using us as training tools! Frieza did that when he was a kid too. The Ginyu force luckily had to deal with that, and not us.”

“Kuriza isn’t as cruel as Frieza is. I can tell. He just thinks its an honest game.” Cheppu looked up in a tree, squinting to see if anything was up it.

“That's going to change fast.” Dore mumbled under his breath, there was a long pause, “So... Lord Cooler seems to have taken a shine to ya.”

“Has he?” Cheppu asked, doing her best to keep her face from heating up.

She had taken great notice of his... Teasing? She was not used to someone in such a lofty position being so touchy and friendly with her. “He doesn’t do that to any of you?”

Dore laughed. “Obviously not. I think it's because of... Well just how ya act. That whole family likes making people squirm, but in different ways. Cooler is like his father. He will just like poking till someone cracks a little. Frieza though... He won’t settle for anythin but pants pissin fear.”

So teasing then? She admitted many people had often tried to make her crack and show something like it was a game, but it rarely worked. Aggression she had gotten used to early on. Flirting also didn't have the effect it once did.

She would not say praise was something new. But Cooler saying she was like a kitten, the fact he didn’t give nearly the same level of attention to the others… That was new.

Cheppu spotted a tip of a white tail in a bush some ways away, a little thankful she didn’t have to think about it much more. She already knew how she had started to feel and it was foolish. 

She smiled, sauntering her way over to it. The tail quickly was pulled back into the bush, but what was seen was seen. She parted the branches, smiling at Kuriza, who pouted at her.

“Found you!” She stepped away, watching as he crawled out with a huff, “Dore told me that those who are found have to help the person who is it. So now you get to help me find Neiz and Salza.”

“There you all are.” an older short woman made her way over to them, “Young prince. It's time for dinner.”

“Berryblue, I have to find the other two!” Kuriza took Cheppu’s hand, tugging on her to walk away with him.

“I have already found them. It's time to go now. You don’t want to upset your father now, do you?” Berryblue narrowed her eyes, smiling.

Cheppu looked down at Kuriza, smiling at him. “We can keep playing tomorrow, alright?”

Kuriza pouted up at her. “Then I demand you carry me to dinner. I’m tired from hiding in that bush!”

Cheppu crouched down. “Of course.” She picked him up, ignoring any objecting looks Dore gave her. Cheppu found she really liked children. They were sweet, and so much easier to deal with then adults.

They flew back, Salza and Neiz already waiting outside the mansion for them. Kuriza remained stubbornly in Cheppu’s arms, despite Berryblue insisting he walk in to dinner like an adult.

Dinner was being held in the room they had left Cooler and his family. A very relaxed setting. As they entered, Cheppu set Kuriza down, who flew up to his father to sit with him.

Frieza was frowning at her. Did he not like that she had carried Kuriza? She gave him her usual calm and pleasant smile, but it seemed to bother him more, his brow creasing and tip of his tail twitching. 

She averted her gaze and returned to her place by Cooler, she looked at the floor passively. Cheppu hoped that was enough to keep him from getting angrier still.

“Well let's get started with dinner.” Frieza huffed, snapping his fingers at the servants. They jumped to attention and left in a hurry, “What is on the menu, daddy?”

“Mmm, I think it was steamed shellfish, a roast with vegetables, and some sweet milk bread.”

Frieza looked pleased by this, taking one of the cakes that had been waiting for Kuriza and handing him one. “Just one before dinner. the rest you can have after you eat.” 

He looked at Cheppu, Salza, Dore, and Neiz, frowning. “Is the help going to linger and watch?”

“I eat with my squadron usually.” Cooler said calmly, “If father will permit it like last time, I would like them to be brought something too.”

King Cold interjected. “Its crowded, Cooler. How about you choose one to stay, they can mingle with Berryblue and my new attendant.” 

Cooler nodded, turning to Salza. “Salza, you will remain here with-”

“Oh no not him, I was thinking the new one.” Cold motioned to cheppu with his glass, and she felt put on the spot.

“Salza is the leader of my squadron-”

“And we know him. We don’t know her. I can’t speak for your brother, but I want to know her better.” Cold smiled, and it made Cheppu nervous.

Cooler looked off put too, frowning deeply. “Since when did you care about anyone below a leading rank?”

“Oh just do what he says, Cooler. I want to eat.” Frieza snapped, “I skipped lunch in preparation for this meal. I am famished.”

“I want my cakes.” Kuriza chimed in, taking on the same tone and pose as Frieza, crossing his arms and scowling. Like a mirror image. But smaller.

It was so cute.

Cooler rubbed his temple and nodded. “Cheppu you will say. The rest of you will be served elsewhere.”

The others honestly didn't seem upset, and left with mild relief etched on their faces. Cheppu held her chin, not really sure where to go. She decided to join Berryblue and King Cold’s new attendant.

His old one had died of old age, so Cheppu had heard. The man had served his father, Lord Glazier, and then Cold next. He retired along with King Cold, but stayed his attendant despite his retirement.

She wondered if he was missed.

Cheppu smiled at the two of them, Berryblue sparing her look up and down. “Ah so you are the one Frieza threw a fit over. He got so mad when his father wouldn’t send you to him. He and his brother fight over everything.”

Frieza made an annoyed sound from behind them.

“But I agreed with his father’s choice. Your temperament just isn't something Frieza would tolerate.” Berryblue sipped her drink, ignoring that Frieza was trying to kill her with a death glare.

King Cold’s attendant didn't say anything, looking down at Cheppu before turning to Berryblue and speaking to her. “How goes it? I see you still poke at Lord Frieza.”

Ah. He was ignoring her. 

“I’ve been serving him since he was a child. I took care of him after his mother died. I think I’m safe.” She looked back to Cheppu, “The prince seems to like you. He likes strong people. Right now he likes that one soldier... What is his name?” 

She looked at Kuriza. “Who was the one you think is ‘so cool’, Kuriza?”

Kuriza looked up from his bowl of stew, cheeks puffed out. He swallowed. “Vegeta! He turns into this huge monkey!”

Cheppu spotted Frieza rubbing his forehead. She averted her gaze to Kuriza, indulging him. “A monkey you say? How big is this monkey form?”

“He gets bigger then grandfather does!” Kuriza kept going, oblivious to his father’s annoyance, “He’s stronger than I am, but that will change soon, right?”

Frieza rest his hand on Kuriza’s head, giving it a few pats. “Yes. You will indeed become stronger then him. Any child of mine is destined for great things.”

“Who knows, you may become more powerful than Frieza is.” Cooler interjected, “or more powerful than me even.”

“Oh! You think I could get a form like yours?”

“If you train hard and are not lazy like you’re father-”

“I am not lazy!”

Cheppu was getting the distinct impression Cooler was trying to antagonize his brother. She took a bite of bread, watching as Cooler poked at every button Frieza had.

“And maybe you will be taller than him too.”

“Why you absolute-”

There was a slam, everyone looking at King Cold. He had slammed his tail hard on the floor, but he otherwise looked amused. “You are a grown man, Cooler, don’t tease your brother.”

“Daddy, I do not need you to-”

Cold slammed his tail again. “Enough from you, too.”

The family went silent, though King Cold soon spoke up again after a short while. “So how did this one ‘save your life’ Cooler?” Cold motioned to Cheppu.

Cooler made a thoughtful sound. “Someone tried to shoot me with a blaster.”

Frieza laughed. “You think the galaxy would of learned by now that doesn't work.”

“You would, but there is always someone who thinks they can get in a hit.” Cooler held out his hand, and Cheppu hurried to his side, allowing him to put his hand on her back to ‘present’ her.

“Jumped right in the way before he could even pull the trigger. Didn’t flinch when I killed him. Blast must of only been an inch or two away from her face.”

Frieza got up. Cheppu became aware just how small he was. He came up to just below her nose. He looked her over, and she smiled at him.

“She has such a vapid smile on her face.” he said disapprovingly, “How dull.”

“That's what you’re grandfather liked in a soldier. Happy to do the work. Happy to serve. All of them came out like that. They did well wherever they were put.” Cold said, “Oh the training it must of taken to make you the way you are now, my dear.”

Cheppu nodded. “It was grueling but I am thankful for every moment of it.” Not a lie. Then again she had no idea what a normal life was like. She could not remember anything before her training.

Frieza scoffed sitting back down. “Placid as well.” he took a drink of his wine, waving her away, “Out of my line of site if you please. You annoy me with that smile.”

Cheppu bowed to him, back to her place with Berryblue.

The rest of the dinner was small talk. Planets taken, transactions made. Kuriza was eventually taken to bed by Berryblue, the prince nearly falling asleep in his seat.

Soon after Kuriza had taken, Cooler himself got up. He assured he would be back, and left.

Frieza followed soon after, grumbling under his breath about something.

With Cooler and Frieza gone, Cheppu was left alone in King Cold’s presence. He was looking right at her, and she felt the hair on her arms stand on end. However she remained as calm and composed as ever.

Cold set his wine glass down, pouring himself more. He waved away his own attendant, who bowed as they left.

“I see I was right to make you work for my son... What was it? Cheppu?” Cold smiled at her, his eyes glinting in a way that made her even more nervous.

“Yes, King Cold.” She did not look at him, and hoped for Cooler to return soon. She was as loyal to Cold as to him, but he was not Cooler.

Cold chuckled. “How quickly you rose to his armored squadron as well. But that's to be expected. My son always valued a loyal man. So tell me... What do you think of him?”

A trap? she flexed her hands a little. She was not sure where this conversation was going. “I think he is an excellent and incredibly powerful leader, sir.”

Cold’s smile grew wider. “Oh don’t play coy dear. That's the standard thing all of you say. But what do you think of him?”

Her heart beat faster and her palms got damp. Was he? No he could not of been asking her that. “I do not understand...”

Cold sipped his new glass, licking his dark lips. “Are you fond of him?”

Cheppu did not reply, finally looking at him. She tried as hard as she could to keep her pleasant smile the same as it was. To not crack. She could not crack. The words of the men who had trained her so harshly ringed in her head, demanding she not show weakness, not even to her superiors.

“Of course. He is a merciful leader. He rewards us well for-”

Cold laughed this time, slapping his large muscled thigh a few times in his mirth. “You really are hard to break. It’s a shame Frieza didn't let my father’s program continue. But he always liked seeing you all terrified of him. And you just don’t show that easily.”

He looked back at her, serious suddenly. “Are you in love with my eldest son?”

Her smile finally cracked, twitching and becoming visibly forced. She knew it was. She could see how his lips quirked in a triumphant smirk.

“Be honest with me. Unlike Frieza, I don’t make it a habit to kill the underlings.” Cold leaned forward, his body language showing he already knew the answer.

He already knew she had.

She kept looking at him, finally getting control of her face, the smile once again pleasant. She turned away from him, and went back to waiting quietly. 

“My, that training really made you a solid one.” Cold chuckled, reaching over to her his huge size letting him reach her easily, his finger pressing on her chest, “I think you will serve my son well. Far better then I had ever hoped, in more ways you could imagine. You best do so, too.”

She looked down at his hand, then back to him. “I was trained to do just that, sir. I will not fail you or him.”

Cold laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw this chapter =0

Cooler made his way back to the lounge room, rolling his eyes as he saw Frieza waiting for him.

“You really are a bastard you know?” Frieza said with mild disdain. “Flaunting your new form at me when we are supposed to be having a civil after dinner conversation with father.”

“Not everything I do is a slight against you, little brother.” Cooler said, already annoyed at the conversation. Granted he had been using his fifth form to annoy him, so he should of expected this coming. “I’ve been in this form ever since I got here, anyway.”

Frieza continued. “You also brought the soldier I should of gotten here as well. Girl is placid as they come but-”

“Not everything is your’s Frieza. And if you don’t like her temperament why even complain?” Cooler said in an exasperated tone, his tail showing off his annoyance by thumping on the smooth tiles of the floor, “I brought her here because she showed me loyalty few have ever shown father, you, or me. The same reason Salza, Dore, and Neiz are here.”

Frieza scoffed loudly. “Jumping in the way of an attack meant for you seems fool hardy. No one can kill you, or me, Cooler.”

Cooler lifted his hands, eyes closed in a smug expression. “Ah but that is where you are wrong, little brother. Yes, they know that it can’t kill us. But the thought that it could spurs them into action. Makes them take the hit. It is proof of their loyalty.”

He leaned down a little, to get more level with Frieza, which he knew the younger hated. The difference in height was greater now due to his new form, which he knew his brother was envious of. “Tell me brother, how many of your men have taken a blast for you, even when they knew it would never harm you?”

Frieza’s face scrunched up, glaring at him. his tail hit the floor a little too hard. Further showing his agitation.

“As I thought. Salza, Dore, and Neiz have all taken a blow for me. Salza more than one, even. Which is why they work with me directly. It’s why she is as well. You may be father’s favorite, but I was the one who inherited his knowledge that a loyal soldier is something to keep close and alive.”

He brushed past his brother, Frieza hmphing and playing the slight off with a shrug. “There is Ginyu. I’m sure he would do it if the need came up.”

Frieza was probably right, but it still had not happened as Frieza didn’t often get his hands dirty. Cooler made his way back to the lounge room, his father still there.

“Did you two play nice?” Cold asked, using his wine glass to motion to Cheppu, who was still where she was left, “She’s a delight. So polite and flexible. Hardly a twitch at anything I said.”

“As you said, she goes with everything.” Cooler said, sitting down and taking his glass back. he waved Cheppu away, who bowed to them both and left, though he noted she left a bit quicker then normal. “I do hope you didn’t bully her, Father.”

“Oh not at all. Just questioned her a little.” Cold smirked at Cooler, “She’s a keeper. Even more so then the others. Frieza doesn’t understand just how useful someone like her is.”

Cooler quickly got the impression his father was meaning something else, aside from loyalty in battle. “Frieza understands loyalty. He just doesn't value it. He’d toss aside a loyal soldier for a scuff on their uniform.”

“Not that my boy. It's a thing only you and I can appreciate. You know him... He treated the creation of Kuriza like a chore.”

Cooler frowned. Ah, they were talking about that. Wonderful, and uncomfortable. “Maybe he doesn’t like women.”

“Oh I thought that, but I think he doesn't like that sort of thing with anyone. He likes his little games of conquest and subjugation. Even his own kind are below him. There is no room in his world for anyone.”

Cold took a sip of his wine. “In my retirement I find myself with a good deal of free time. It gets boring, but even when I was working, i always found time to notice when a soldier was more than loyal. And use that for my own needs.”

He looked to the door Cheppu left through. “And she most certainly is more then loyal. I'm sure she would be more then willing to lay bare to you.”

His father was right about one thing. Cooler, unlike his brother, did enjoy the most primal of pleasures. However having sex with someone not his own race seemed, bizarre, and was not something he had ever thought of.

Cooler suppressed the new knowledge his father had probably not been entirely loyal to his mother. “Does Frieza know you frolic about with the maids and butlers? Imagine his face when he learns our father mingles with the lesser beings.”

Cold laughed, his huge frame shaking. “You don’t quite get it either. That girl thinks so highly of you she would sell her soul and body to you for free if you asked. You do not have something like that and let it go to waste.”

His father’s smug smile took a turn, almost like Frieza’s sick sadistic grin. “When someone is so devoted to you they will give you anything, do anything.... It is the most wonderful feeling. When you play them until they are at your feet, ready to for you to do whatever you desire to them...”

Cold let out a long exhale through his nose. “It’s one of the most exhilarating feelings. Makes the deed feel all the better.”

“Are you implying that she is ‘in love’ with me?”

“I am. I have a very strong inckling that she is very fond of you.” Cold got up, stretching a little bit, “No need to pass it up just because you don’t feel the same way. It’s never stopped me. Just don't get too fond of her.”

Cooler was left with his thoughts, nursing his wine a long while. He mulled over what his father had said, jaw set. 

An underling was ‘fond’ of him? He cracked a smirk finally, chuckling to himself. 

“What a silly girl...” he said, finally getting up and messaging Cheppu to meet him in his room.

She was already waiting for him outside for him. He let her in, and he stood silently for a long while.

“You dealt with my nephew rather well I hear.” Cooler finally said, breaking the long pause.

“Yes. Children seem to be much easier to get along with than adults. They don't hold any malice, and are just a little difficult.” Cheppu closed her eyes smiling, “And the prince seems to be a sweet boy.”

“He is. He isn't like Frieza.” Cooler poured himself some water, “I fear he will end up like me. An afterthought as Frieza tries to create a more suitable heir.”

“I’m sure he will grow into it easily. He is very much like his father.” Cheppu kept smiling, tilting her head.

Cooler got tense. He didn't want his nephew to end up like him. Did Cheppu see this? Was she... Comforting him? He gave a dry laugh.

“He emulates Frieza. Doesn’t behave like him.” Cooler drank, wiping his lips, “Ah well. I doubt Frieza will want to try again any how. He’s never cared much and thinks he will be around forever.”

They were silent for a while. It was tense and he didn’t like it. He set the glass down, turning as Cheppu cleared her throat quietly.

“Your father seems to care about you very much, sir.” Cheppu said, blinking as Cooler scoffed at her.

She was trying to comfort him again. It wasn't working. “Frieza is the apple of his eye.” Cooler huffed angrily, “Any compliment I receive is an afterthought.”

Cooler looked at Cheppu. “Do you know father considers me a failure? He calls me soft. Yet my mother was soft. And father fawned over her softness. He wanted me to be like him. But I’m not.” Cooler got up, Cheppu backing away from him, but keeping her smile.

It infuriated him.

“Which is why he had Frieza. Did you know, my mother did not birth Frieza? No one did. He was born solely of our father. He manipulated his DNA to create him.”

Cooler put his hand on his chest, red eyes wide as he stared at Cheppu. it was all bubbling up to the surface and he could not stop himself from continuing to pour his life story. “My father wanted me to inherit what made him powerful. But I didn’t. I wasn't even good enough for him to settle with me. He had to make the perfect heir and then he handed the empire over to a literal child!”

Cheppu quickly bowed. “I’m sorry Lord Cooler, I have upset you.”

Cooler sat back down, taking a few breaths to calm down. He quickly regained himself, relaxing and looking at her. With all that dirty laundry aired, he supposed now was the time to test what his father said. “Cheppu... I want to ask you something.”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Would you give me everything?”

Cooler watched as Cheppu remained at attention, smirking as she answered. “Yes.”

“All your possessions?”

“Yes.”

Cooler leaned forward, curious. “Your body? Even your soul?”

Cheppu, composed as ever, did not get flustered by such an outrageous question. “Yes, Lord Cooler. Everything I own, even myself, I would give to you.”

He leaned back into his throne, a deep satisfaction filling him. His father was right. It felt wonderful to have someone declare such devotion, to the point of practically selling themselves to him.

Cooler held out his hand to her, seeing if all her talk was serious. “Then give it all to me, now.”

She looked to his hand, eyes blinking slowly. Finally she stepped forward, lifting her hand, looking like she was thinking of putting it in his own. Was it hesitation, or was she not sure if she was allowed to touch him?

“Its alright.” Cooler said, a smirk forming behind his mask.

Cheppu let out a breath, putting her fingers to Cooler’s palm. His own clamped over them, tightly. He had a moment to look at them. Her knuckles were scarred from the many punches she had thrown in battle. 

He looked back into her green eyes, his own red ones narrowing, waiting for her to speak.

“I give you everything, Lord Cooler.” Cheppu said, looking him in the eye, “Everything I own. Even myself. My very being, is yours to do with as you please.”

Cooler let let her hand go. He didn't know if it was affection that made her, or the training she had endured, but he would take it. “And I accept it.” he reached out for her red hair, rubbing a few strands between his fingers. He then moved to run his fingertips over her jaw line.

And this time Cheppu’s composure cracked. Her face flushed, and her eyes closed slightly. it felt like electricity was tingling up his spine. He was making her lose her composer. His fingers moved to her lips, pushing past them.

“You are special you know that?” Cooler said, fingers pressing into her mouth, pressing on her tongue, which flexed under them, “I don't ask my soldiers for things like this usually. In fact, you are the first.”

He pulled his fingers out, shaking the saliva off them. “Undress.”

Cheppu flushed even deeper, her lips pressing together as she sheepishly looked to the side. She tugged at her battle armor a moment before finally stretching it out, rolling it down her chest.

He could see her breasts a little better now. He had never paid breasts much thought as women of his race were nearly identical in appearance to the men, the sexual dimorphism of their species being minimal. Maybe women were bit wider in the hip area, but that was generally the only way to tell externally.

Brench-seijin and many other races, though. There was an obvious difference. Softer face, hourglass body, and fat deposits focused more in the chest, thighs, hips, and buttocks. 

He didn't find these differences unappealing, a fear he had been harboring deep down since deciding to follow his father’s advice. She was no less pleasing to him then a woman of his own kind.

He reached out, finger hooking under the hem of her spandex top, pulling it up. It revealed a scar or two over a toned stomach, maring her pastel green skin, He wondered if one of them was from the shot she had taken for him.

He pulled up the rest of the way, her breasts bouncing slightly as they were freed. He looked back up at Cheppu, who was still not looking at him. Her face was almost as red as her hair. How charming.

“Look at me.” he ordered. She blinked and slowly moved her eyes, looking him in the eye. Her lips curled then, a small smile forming on her lips.

Cooler’s mask snapped back, and he leaned down, his other hand grabbing the back of her head as he kissed her hard. Cheppu made a sound, like a restrained moan, opening her mouth before he even made to deepen the kiss.

His father was so very right about her.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, the hand that had pulled her shirt up now moving to grasp a breast. It was softer then he had expected and pleasing to kneed. This must of been why so many of the subordinate races were obsessed with them.

Cooler pulled away, Cheppu glassy eyed and panting. He held her chin in his fingers, smirking. “Let's get this all off, shall we?”

He watched as Cheppu stepped away, her armor and the spandex beneath it removed. Now he really could admire how toned she was. The first hints of arousal bubbled in him. His kind favored power in their mates, male and female. Lean muscle with little fat. Cheppu was certainly not lean, still having a softness to her body, but through the softness, he could still see her physical power.

Cooler’s bio suit split apart at his groin, allowing his shaft to slowly slide out. Cheppu’s face got redder, her smile getting a little embarrassed. She was not holding back any of her expressions now. He liked that.

He led her to the bed, taking her hair between his fingers as she sat on the edge. He didn’t even have to tell her what to do, watching as she leaned in, giving the tip of his shaft an experimental lick.

Cooler shuddered. “Good…” he hissed low as she pressed her lips to his cock, her hands resting on his thighs as she left wet kisses along it. It was like worship almost.

Cooler twirled his fingers in her hair, pulling gently. She got the hint thankfully, mouth opening and taking him into her mouth. His tail tapped on the ground, his head rolling back. That was good.

She took a few moments to adjust to her jaw being opened so wide, before she moved her head. A slow motion, graceful almost. Her tongue stroked the underside of his cock, her throat swallowing around him when she went back down. She held her hair away, eyes closed. Cooler looked down at her, playing with her hair as she moved.

It was attractive. She was attractive. He had never imagined finding anyone not his own race attractive. But she was. He took her head in his hands, shoving her down, then pulling her away.

He moved her fast, making her make gurgled choking sounds. But she didn't resist him. When he was on the edge, he pulled her all the way off, savering the sight of her coughing and gasping for breath.

Cooler wiped the spit off her lips. “Up more on the bed. On your back. It’s your turn now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cheppu obeyed, plopping down on the bed with a soft bounce. She chewed her lip nervously, shuddering as his hand ran long her neck and jaw, soft and tender. He then a little aggressively, pushed her backwards, making her lay back.

She watched as he kneeled beside her, letting out a small choked sound as Cooler’s hands touched her between her legs, two fingers pressing between her vulva. He slid one in, wasting no time to start curling it inside her, holding her hip steady with his other hand.

Cheppu held nothing back, now realizing that Cooler liked her showing emotion and loosing her composer. As his finger swirled inside her, he leaned over her, his lips close to her ear. She bit her lip as he spoke to her in a low husky voice

“From now on, when you are with me and we are alone, you will show me how you feel. No more masks. Just you.”, his teeth nipped her earlobe, “Understand?” His thumb pressed to her clit, rubbing from side to side as he continued to rub her g-spot.

Cheppu nodded, reaching up to pull his face closer to her neck. “Yes.” she finally whispered, back arching as Cooler bit her skin, sucking afterwards. No doubt he would leave a hickey, or many. He continued to kiss along her neck, removing his fingers to rub her clit in fast little circles, pressing down at random to vary the stimulation.

“Good. Don't be afraid to be a little demanding as well.”

Cheppu nodded, turning her head and pressing her face to his temple. Cooler looked up, getting her intention quickly. He kissed her, fingers moving even faster against her clit, making her belly hot. He stopped only a moment before giving more focused attention, pinching her gently between his thumb and forefinger, stroking it slowly.

She kissed Cooler harder, tongue pushing into his mouth and rubbing along his teeth. She felt his lips curl against her’s, his own tongue moving into her mouth. All the while her belly got hotter, and her muscles coiled tighter with ever slow tug of her clit. Just before she could cum, he removed his hand, making her whimper.

Cheppu relaxed despite her unresolved arousal, legs still shaking a little from what his fingers did to her. Cooler laughed, absently licking his fingers clean. Cheppu felt herself throb at the sight, her legs pressing together tightly. 

Cooler took notice, he smirked, his hands moving to grasp her knees. “Now now. open up for me.”

Cheppu could not deny him. She relaxed and Cooler spread her legs apart. He pulled her back to the edge of the bed, his cock sliding against her thigh. Cooler took his shaft in his hand, lining it up.

It was big; the tip flared, ridged, and flat. Not the smoothest insertion surely, but if her mouth could handle it, so could anything else. And surely Cooler would not hurt her.

He pressed in slowly, Cheppu biting her lip as she felt him slowly fill her. She could almost feel each detail she had seen.

Cooler jerked his hips forward, taking the rest of the way quickly. Cheppu gasped, her hands moving to hold his muscled sides. He let out a sound, like a sigh, lifting a leg, his foot gripping the edge of the bed.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

Before she could respond, he began. it was not slow. He started fast and rather hard, his hips slapping against her thighs. Cheppu dug her nails into his side, eyes wide. Her lack of an orgasm from his earlier ministrations had left her sensitive. The curve of him rubbed her g-spot wonderfully. 

It came quickly, his fast deep thrusts coxing a wonderful orgasm out of her. Her legs flexed and she let out a little sob as she came, hands balling into fists and hitting at Cooler’s sides. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to keep going.

It was the best orgasm she had ever had. Like the fabled ones that men had bragged about giving, but she herself had never actually gotten. As it ebbed away, she grasped at Cooler’s back, raking her nails down his bio suit as he kept going, her legs locking behind him, just above the base of his tail.

“Please... Oh please don’t stop.” She begged in a breathy way, her words devolving into a high gasp as Cooler adjusted her hips, cock stroking her in a new and thrilling way. Cooler’s chest rumbled in a laugh.

“Don’t fret I will give you everything you could want.” one of his hands moved from the bed, to rest on her head, patting it like he had been doing all these weeks since she had been sent to him. Her heart felt like it was in her throat.

He kept going, making Cheppu’s muscles coiled tighter and tighter all over again. She clung to him as she came a second time, her body spasming under his. She was certain she had cried his name out.

Cooler gave a few final thrusts, before letting out a deep grunt, his fingers digging into her hair as he filled her. He remained there a few moments, his breathing a little uneven, before finally withdrawing and lying to her side.

When she looked at him a minute later, he was no longer in his new form. his dark purple face was relaxed, save for his brows creased in thought.

She smiled and pushed her face into the sheets, resting to regain some energy.


	7. Chapter 7

Cooler reclined on the pillows, looking at his reflection in the window. He must of used all his energy up. He lifted his hands, clenching them into fists. Soon he would be able to keep the fifth form up indefinitely.

Cheppu shifted, lifting her head. Her face was still flushed and damp, and that mask of a smile was back. “I like both.”

Cooler glanced her way, frowning. “Like both of what?”

“Both of you. Your two forms. I like them both.” her smile got warm. 

His mother had looked at his father with that smile. “Do you? Surely my fifth form has more power... And girth.”

“All are you. So I like them all the same.” She sat up, motioning him to come closer. 

He smirked. She was such a silly girl. He leaned in, closing his eyes as she pulled his head to her chest. Her hands ran over his shoulders firmly, down his back, massaging him. He pulled away from her, kissing her again.

She kissed him back, eagerly, a little more pep back in her motions. She pressed down on his lower back, massaging around the base of his tail, then rolling her fingers back up. and he felt himself getting aroused again. Ah, why not? he had a bit more in him.

His cock slid out against her thigh, and Cheppu laughed. The bashfulness from before gone. She was still so wet and messy from before that he slid inside her easily.

It was different this time. He had taken her for his own pleasure, though she had taken pleasure from him too, but now she was showing him her affection, holding him, kissing him.

It was smothering. But Cooler found he really enjoyed it. No wonder his father liked being fawned over in such a way. 

Cheppu rocked her hips, her hands on his lower back again, trying to push his hips closer.

Cooler thought it was best to give her what she wanted and not think on things any longer. He rocked his hips in time with her, this time the sex much more akin to love making.

It didn't last very long at all, he doubted Cheppu even came, but she seemed to be very happy to just show him her affection for him. 

He himself was tired and content. He stayed where he was, drifting to sleep as Cheppu massaged his neck.

Cooler woke up hours later, the room was dim with that soft grey light just before dawn. He hoisted himself up, looking down at the still sleeping Cheppu. He touched her chin, turning her head to admire her and the little marks he left on her neck. His lips curled before he finally got up.

He slid the large window open to step out onto the veranda. Being planetside was something special. He saw why his father preferred family get togethers be on them, and why he spent more time on them in his retirement.

Cooler rolled his neck, taking a drink, before flying off to train more.

He powered up, threw punches and kicks, as well as a few moves involving his tail.

Finally, once he was warmed up, he began to transform with a yell. It still took him effort to get to this form, but soon it would be a smooth transition.

When he finished he heard clapping. he looked below, Frieza below him.

“My my, marvelous indeed.” He flew up to be level with Cooler, holding his chin. “Seeing you actually transform really highlights how much of a boost it gives you.”

“Brother, you are up early.” Cooler’s mask snapped over his face. He was not keen on speaking to his brother so early but at least Frieza was appreciating his new form.

“Your power up woke me. Made my scouter go off.” Frieza made and exaggerated yawn. There was a long pause the two of them just floating there. Frieza finally continued. “Can you believe father keep that portrait of mother up? It's just so oversized.”

“Yes I keep telling him that, but he insists on keeping it. If he wants to ogle at her even after death he should make a life sized statue of her.”

“Exactly! I mean the portrait captures her well enough but imagine what a full statue could do.” Frieza scoffed, crossing his arms, “Though I don’t know why he keeps all these things of mother around when he goes after anyone who so much as looks at him for more than a few seconds. Makes me ill that her visage has to be around him when he’s with the help.”

Ah so Frieza did know. “I was not aware you noticed father’s personal affairs.”

“Oh please. Did you see that servant that kept pouring him wine? I may not do that sort of thing often but I can notice the signs.” Frieza pointed at Cooler, “I can see it too with you and that ketchup girl.

“Cheppu.” Cooler corrected.

“Yes see? You know her name.”

Cooler was getting annoyed. While Frieza was not wrong now, it had only just happened after him introducing her to the family. “I know all my men’s names. And you know yours.”

“You touched her all the time.”

“It makes her emote. Believe it or not I found her smile annoying as well.”

“Well that’s something we agree on.” Frieza spat. He shook his head, “Honestly...”

“Are you here to prattle on about how pathetic father and I am for having fun?”

“No. I wanted to see you train. Wanted to see how strong you were.” Frieza waved him off, pointing to a mountain in the distance, “Think you can turn that mountain into a bit of flat land with one hit? I will give you one of my planets if you can.”

That was something he could do in his first form, a form that unlike Frieza, he never had to use. His brother certainly lacked creativity. “It better be a good one.” Cooler grumbled, a ball of energy forming in his hand. A supernova, abet not as large as what he would use to destroy a planet.

He threw it, and the two of them both watched as it zoomed toward the distant mountain. For a moment, there was nothing, but then a flash made them both squint. When the light faded, there was no more mountain in sight.

“You can charge yours faster than mine.” Frieza grumbled, “Alright... I will give you planet 321. Lots of beaches on that one. You like those.”

“It also has almost no plant life and low oxygen.”

“You can terraform it.” Frieza rolled his eyes, heading back to the ground, “See you at tea time. I promised Kuriza I would take him somewhere.”

Cooler remained quite a while, before yelling, tossing a full supernova out into the sky, parting the clouds. He continued, flury after flury before finally he stopped, panting and winded. He went back to his true form, noting the sun was now up.

He was regretting coming here. He always did.

Cooler, however, smirked when he realized things were different. He didn’t have Cheppu all the previous times he had been here. She was like free stress relief. He recalled how relaxed she had made him. Her hands on his neck and back.

He flew back to his room, intending to take her to another one of his father’s many homes on the planet. He would be away from father, away from frieza. Just the two of them. He would make use of this time planetside to actually relax.

Cheppu was awake, She appeared to be getting ready to leave. She was back in her armor and spandex, the collar of which hid the marks he had left on her neck. Disappointing, but probably for the best, for now at least. Her hair was also damp, probably from a shower.

“Where do you think you are going?” Cooler asked, tilting his head in mock confusion, “I was thinking we could go somewhere.”

She looked surprised. “You want us to go somewhere?” she put emphasis on the us.

“Yes, as I said. Why? Did you have plans?”

“No. I was just going to fly around and look at the scenery and then maybe train with Dore.” She leaned over and ran her fingers through her red hair, preening perhaps, “I’ve never been on a planet like this before… Never gotten to really experience a planet like this before.”

“Perfect. We can look together and enjoy the quiet.” he walked up to her, leaning over her shoulder to speak close to her ear, “What kind of place have you always wanted to see on a lush planet like this? Forested mountains? Grasslands? A lake?”

She looked to the side, that mask on again. He supposed it would be hard to really get her to stop smiling like that. She finally looked back at him, her mask becoming a grin. “A waterfall.”

Good. His father had a ‘small’ retreat at the largest waterfall on the planet, built into the cliffs around it, getting a view of the forests and the water. He motioned to the window with his head. “Follow me.”

They flew at a leisurely pace, taking the time to admire the scenery. Cheppu flew low, the grass and bare dirt only a foot or two below her, and eventually the ocean. She dipped her fingertips into the water, licking her fingers afterwards. 

She made a face. And Cooler wondered if she even knew beforehand that oceans were salty. When they landed on the landing platform, he inquired about it.

“Why did you taste the sea water?”

“Neiz said ocean water was salty. I wanted to try. I didn't realize how salty it was though.” 

“Hmm, indeed. If you drink it to try and rehydrate yourself. It will dehydrate you further.” Cooler stepped down from the platform, a skeleton crew of servants, kept there only to keep the place from getting dusty or damaged, quickly approaching him.

“Lord Cooler, this is unexpected.” a rather short reptilian looking one said, clutching his hands, “What brings you here?”

“I am here at my leisure.” Cooler replied simply, “I will need something to eat. Both of us will.”

“Erm. yes. I’m afraid we don't have very much right now but we can cook something up. Wine and cheese and some dried fruit would suffice, yes? We can bake fresh bread as well.” He wrung his scaled hands nervously.

It was not much but it would go well together at least. “Yes yes. That will do fine.” He put his hand on Cheppu’s back, leading her inside, “We will be in the lounge with the viewing deck.”

He led Cheppu there, smirking as she walked right up to the large bay window. Distantly the water could be heard crashing below. As a bonus, the light was perfect, making the mist cast a rainbow

He wondered absently if she would appreciate a dress. Women of the other races liked to dress up in those, right? His own race made their own clothes. Some would put on some sort of finery if they fancied it, or even battle armor, but always they had their bio suits on. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

Cheppu nodded, pressing her hands on the glass and staring into the distance. She didn't even turn when the servants entered later with the food. She could only be pulled away by a tug on her wrist.

“We should eat.”

The ate in content silence, Cooler pleased with his idea to get miles away to relax. He drank deeply from his wine glass, putting it down and striking conversation. “What was your training like?”

Cheppu swallowed her mouthful of bread and cheese. “From three to ten, I was trained in tactical thinking, there was also the training in obedience.”

“Was it hard?”

She held her chin, thinking it over. “I didn't really understand the tactical stuff until a lot later. I was just… parroting what I was taught for a while.”

Cooler nodded. “Children are not the best strategists. I remember I once thought if I ate raw room temperature oysters it would make my father pay attention to me.”

She let out a sound, like a held back laugh. “And I take it didn't turn out well?”

“I got the attention. But I also got very very sick. In the end it wasn’t really worth it. I could've just asked my mother to get him to play with me a little. She could make him do anything.” 

“I never did anything like that.” Cheppu said, sounding like her thoughts were dwelling on something she didn't really enjoy, “The really hard part though was the combat training. I sometimes thought I would die. Some of us did.”

“You didn’t.” Cooler responded, patting a spot next to him on the lounger, and Cheppu gave him a half smile, joining him, “Tell me, do you feel things? Anger? Annoyance?”

She tilted her head at him, smiling in a coy way as she leaned on him. Slow and cautious to see if she could. Cooler did not object. For someone who didn't know sea water was salty, she seemed to understand intimacy very well. She was naive, but in a way different then what most would think of. It was the mundane things. The things so many just knew. 

Finally she answered him. “I do feel things like that, yes. I just don’t show them. I don't really know how to show negative emotions.”

“You are a strange one.” Cooler stated.

She shrugged like she knew that. “What about you? Who trained you?”

“Father took time to for a while. He taught me how to fly. Everything else just… Came naturally. It wasn't until Frieza was born and got older that I actually had to really put in some effort.”

“How much older then him are you?”

Cooler thought a moment. “Forty years. I was the definition of a big brother. He won't admit it and insists he is a prodigy, but I taught him how to fly, and I taught him how to gather ki for a blast.” he said it with pride. 

He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were narrow and she had a smile on her face. Like she was seeing something cute. “What?”

“Nothing.” She leaned in, kissing him. Her hands moved to his neck, massaging his muscles. She licked her lips, looking to the door a moment, before smirking. “Want to undress me?”

Cooler smirked, grabbing the top of her armor and pulling it down sharply. Cheppu, helped, pushing her armor down a bit more, before pulling the spandex up and exposing her breasts to him. He pressed his face to her cleavage, his hands pulling her pants down with a sharp motion.

This time he ran his hands over her body, feeling her muscular thighs, the muscles in her back were particularly fun to run his fingertips over, and then lightly rake his black nails down, making her back arch with a gasp.

One of his hands dipped between her legs, and he found she was already very wet. He felt a surge of desire in him, his bio suit parting to let his cock slide out. “Get up.”

He honestly wanted to rip her clothes off, but they were the only pair she had on her at the moment, and he was not going to risk the possibility no back up armor was at this particular location. He made a note to do that some time in the future.

Instead he pulled her clothes off, piece by piece, admiring skin that was exposed. She had many scars, soome he had not noticed the first time. On her knees and elbows, on her thighs. They stood out, paler than the rest of her pastel skin.

Finally he stood, pulling her spandex top off, turning her around rather aggressively. She laughed, bending over without his prompting. He lined up, and slid inside her, his fingers digging into the skin of her hips. He stayed still a moment, taking a few moments to gather himself, before he adjusted his hold.

Cooler grabbed Cheppu’s upper arms, pulling her against him as he began thrusting. He leaned over her, his lips brushing against her neck as his hips slapped against her rear. A grin spread on his face as he made her turn her head back to look at him.

“Say you love me.” 

She smiled at him, head falling forward as he gave a particularly hard thrust. “Ah, I-I love you.”

Cooler did not get the power trip he expected. Instead he his heart skipped a beat, his cock twitching inside her. His grin fell, his jaw setting as his thoughts raced. His father had told him specifically not to get attached. But here he was getting butterflies in his chest over her saying that.

Was he really so starved for validation and affection he would fall in less than a day for someone not even his own race? Someone so much weaker than him? He buried his face into the back of her neck.

“Say it again.”

“I love you, my lord Cooler.”

“Keep saying it.” Cooler snarled, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him. He thrust wildly, savoring every chant of ‘i love you’. It edged him on, got him riled up, yet at the same time disgusted him. He wrapped his arms around Cheppu, holding her close as he kissed at her shoulders. He could feel the muscles of her back against his chest, feel the tautness of her abdominal muscles under his fingers.

When he came, he let out a strangled sound, like a whimper. He held her even closer and in that moment he had never felt more pathetic in his life.

He hated himself so much.

Cheppu put her hands over his, leaning her head against him. They were silent for a long time, before she spoke. “It’s alright.”

Comforting him again. He squeezed her, grinding his teeth. “It's not alright. Nothing is alright. I failed again. I-”

“You have not failed anything.” she loosened his death grip on her, allowing herself to turn to him. Cooler looked down at her, lips pressed to a thin line with distress.

She placed a kiss on his lips, holding his head in her hands. When she pulled away she smiled a genuine smile. “You are better than Frieza.”

It might not of been his father saying it, but it was still something he had always wanted to hear someone say. He leaned on her, taking deep calming breaths, trying to get himself out of his self loathing. He soon realized he had been clinging to her tightly. Too tightly. Her skin was red from his hands. He mumbled an apology, finally standing up and looking down at her.

She tilted her head, looking up at him through her lashes. “Feeling a little better?”

Cooler only nodded mutely. He didn't really feel that much better, but his mini breakdown had been abated. Cheppu seemed to see this, and pulled Cooler back to the lounger, having him lay on top of her, head on her chest as she once again began massaging away every tense muscle.

He could not stay here much longer. His nerves were frazzled even more than before. Frieza had never been one to poke and prod like he did, but he could see when Cooler was on edge. And after getting the edge to finally surpass his little brother, Cooler could not stomach his weakness being known.

He sat up slowly, running a hand over Cheppu’s stomach. “Thank you.” he said quietly. He leaned down, kissing her abdomen, up and down, holding her hips. “You are somehow both awful and wonderful for the ego.”

Cheppu laughed lightly at that, her face going red as Cooler just looked at her, pushing her thighs apart. She bit her lip, and Cooler savored her sudden nervousness.

“Shouldn’t I shower again first, you just-”

“No, it’s fine.” Cooler leaned down, holding her thighs apart. He lowered his head, tongue sliding between her vulva and slowly licking her clit. His hands gripped her hips tightly, holding her close as he savored her.

Her hands grasped the back of his head, pushing him closer. He glanced up at her, seeing her red face past the slope of her breasts. Her eyes were closed tight, chewing on a finger as he pleasured her.

How very pretty.

He continued, a hand moving from her hips to spread her apart, taking her clit into his mouth, sucking softly as he flicked the tip of his tongue over it.

Her nails dug into the keratinous armor on his head, his name being said in hushed whispers. Interlaced with the mantra was also a good deal of ‘please’. He smirked, sliding a finger inside of her, curling it. Her reaction was immediate, her thighs clamping tightly over his head.

He was thankful her anatomy was not too different from women of his own race.

With a few more curls of his finger, Cheppu came, her thighs a vice. If he was a lesser man she could of crushed him between them, a thought that was strangely erotic. He allowed her to catch her breath. She finally relaxed, allowing him to pull away from her.

She let out a sigh. “How generous of you, Lord Cooler.

“As I said. Continue to serve me, and you will reap the benefits.” He wiped his mouth on the back of his arm, his anxiety finally soothed. He still wanted to leave, but he no longer was desperate too. He would stay just a little longer, maybe train with his nephew a while, then be on his way.

As long as Frieza didn’t do anything to set him off he could get out of this visit without snapping.

He looked to the bay window, smirking. “I think I will clean off.”

He went to the large window, pulling it open.

“What are you doing?” Cheppu sat up, watching him quizzically

“Getting clean.” With a hup, he jumped into the crashing water below.


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t believe you jumped off.” Cheppu said as they flew back to King Cold’s main residence.

Cooler was unharmed by the action, obviously but still a rather shocking way to get clean. If he was a normal person, it probably could of seriously hurt him.

“It was refreshing.” Cooler said, flying low this time, his tail dipping in the water of the ocean from time to time, “And it was fun to see that panicked look on your face.”

He seemed to be much more calm now that he had a moment to gather himself. Good. He was even poking fun at her.

They returned to find little Kuriza hopping around the landing platform, to the amusement of King Cold.

The child looked different now, sporting a more armored appearance. Cheppu’s scouter quickly registered his power level was now a mere one thousand.

“Uncle Cooler! Look see?” Kuriza lifted his hands up, smiling up at Cooler.

He was so damned cute. Cheppu clapped her hands. “How very impressive!”

“My you are the spitting image of you’re father’s first form right now.” Cooler crouched down, poking Kuriza’s chest, “And only four years old. Your father learn to transform at that age. You are a natural like he was.”

“He is my son.” Frieza called from his seat. 

Cheppa saw that Cooler went mildly ridged when Frieza made his presence known, but quickly composed himself again.

“When you are ready, I will teach you to reach my fourth transformation.” he pat Kuriza’s head.

“Train me a little now? Please?”

Cheppu watched Cooler, remembering what he had said. He had taught Frieza to fly, and to form his first ki blast. She wondered if it had been like this. Cooler was certainly exuding a certain aura that wasn’t like that of a mentor. Perhaps it was a ‘big brother’ vibe? 

She didn't know what it was like to have a big brother. She didn’t know what it was like to have family. Her smile faded a little. Suddenly sad as she watched Cooler advise Kuriza on his stances.

She had not been sad about this before.

“Finally you show something other than anger inducing pleasantness.”

Cheppu blinked, realizing Frieza had moved to stand next to her. Her sad expression quickly went back to her trained smile, and Frieza scoffed.

“I guess it’s better than looking like a kicked dog.” Frieza said curtly, looking up at her with a slight quirk of his lips.

“I suppose being happy is better then being sad, Lord Frieza.” Cheppu said, clenching her fists a moment. Her hair was up on end again. He was radiating something at the moment that made her on edge. But she kept her smile on.

“Tell me, do you enjoy working for my brother?”

“I do.” She said it plainly. Cooler seemed to notice something was going on, stopping his lecturing of Kuriza to look at them with narrowed eyes.

“Hmph. Are you sure? I could find a place for you in my army. Get you your own squadron like I did for Ginyu.”

Cheppu folded her arms, digging her fingers into her biceps. Ah, he was still trying to get her to serve him. Was she really that desirable as a soldier? She clutched her arms even tighter when she turned to him and realized he didn’t want her due to skill.

He was trying to get her to join him just to strike a blow at his brother. It seemed the sibling rivalry was utterly mutual. They both had ways of getting at the other. This was Frieza trying to get at Cooler for now being more powerful than he was.

Cooler moved over to them, or more accurately, Frieza. “What is going on here?”

“Just giving your newest member a job offer.” Frieza held his chin, sneering, “A whole squadron just for her. I would put her with Ginyu but he is so insistent he keep the members to five.”

“You selfish little… Are you really trying to take a member from my squadron again?!” Cooler was furious, “Wasn’t Ginyu enough for you? You have to take her as well?”

Cheppu lifted a hand a moment, intending to try and defuse Cooler. He had only just regained his composure, but she could tell he was once again on the verge of an outburst.

Frieza spoke before she could. “What is the big deal? Just put one of those other women on the team. They could fill the part just as well.” Frieza didn’t have time to react to the fist that promptly slammed into his cheek.

Frieza barely even jerked at the punch, but everything went very quiet. Frieza blinked a few times, a bruise already forming on his white skin. He looked up at Cooler through narrowed eyes.

The atmosphere got utterly murderous. Cheppu took a few steps away, feeling like she was being smothered.

“You got awfully angry.” Frieza said in a monotone, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, “You didn’t get that angry over Ginyu.”

“You try to take one of my men from me again, and I will kill you.” Cooler hissed out.

Frieza opened his mouth, but then closed it. He looked at Cheppu a moment. “All of your men, or just her?”

Cooler moved to punched him again, but Frieza countered so fast Cheppu could not see it. A fist well placed in Cooler’s gut, making him bend over and go into a fit of coughing. Frieza looked down at Cooler’s hunched frame, face utterly blank.

It all seemed to click into place for him. “How hilarious. Very well. Keep her.” Frieza then went back to smiling, holding his hands up. “Sorry, daddy. Forgot you said no fighting.”

Kuriza had fled to hide behind Cold’s leg, a little scowl on his face. Cold looked down at his grandson a moment, “Yes well, you are both alive still. Lets not fight in front of the little one again.”

“So much for being stronger, eh, Cooler?” Frieza said snidely, walking around him to go back to his seat, he looked at Cheppu, flashing his teeth in a wicked grin.

Cheppu realized she had lost her smile, shock instead on her face. This time, however, she did not smile again. She cast Frieza what she hoped was a look of disgust, or something negative. She really had no experience showing being angry. He just looked away from her, chuckling to himself.

She hurried up to Cooler, who still had not caught his breath yet. Such a powerful hit.

Before she could see if he was okay, Cooler forced himself to stand, holding his gut. “We are leaving now.” He said it like nothing had happened, his tone aloof and mildly pleasant.

King Cold did nothing to stop him. He did not look angry or disappointed. He also sounded just as pleasant when he spoke up. “I will call you soon for updates on your sales.” 

Kuriza moved out a little ways from behind his leg. “Goodbye Uncle Cooler! Come visit me okay?”

“I will come for your birthday.” Cooler said, casting the child a wave. He turned to Cheppu, “Call the others to the ship.”

Cheppu nodded, following him to their waiting craft. She stood behind him as he sat in his chair.

After a moment she spoke, carefully. The air was still murderous and she was not sure if she should just do it without asking. “May I touch you, sir?”

Cooler turned his head slightly in her direction. “You may.”

She moved her hands to his neck, rubbing his muscles. He relaxed, resting his forehead in his palm. He let out a long breath, before finally relaxing entirely.

She leaned down over his shoulder, whispering something she hoped would make him feel better. “I love you.”

Cooler chuckled. “I think the feeling is... mutual.” He turned to her and stole a chase kiss, “You are mine. Never forget you gave everything to me.”

Cheppu smiled softly. “Never.” She stood up, Salza and the others joining them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. i have a sequel all planned and partially written, but i have to finish my cell x oc fic first.


End file.
